


compensation.

by beelzebubba



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Praise, i'm not sure what to tag this but it's hourney passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebubba/pseuds/beelzebubba
Summary: camilla loves to dote.





	compensation.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my friend, sarah "the real life selena fire emblem" beastlywretch, for this.

Beruka was typically a rather respectful girl; behind the act of killing and doing as told, keeping hands and feet to herself was practically a second nature to her. Of course though, everyone had their vices; their limits.

Perhaps Beruka's was her boss sitting in front of her, clad in black lingerie that complimented her....personality.

Camilla smiles, just a tad.

"Normally I'd say it's rude to stare...come to me."

Beruka quickly shifts her gaze from Camilla's ample bosom, wiping her bottom lip to save herself further embarrassment before making direct eye contact. She nods, slowly crawling across the bed, returning to her previous position once she and Camilla are but a few centimeters apart, criss cross with her hands to her knees. It was adorable almost, how even in a situation like this, Beruka was still on high alert.

"No need to be so stiff, darling." Camilla reaches a hand out slowly, gently stroking Beruka's cheek, just barely catching her shiver at Camilla's touch.

"This is all for you, you've been so good to me the past few years. I want to make sure you're fully aware of how much I appreciate you."

"It is my duty, to make sure her highness is safe. There's no real _need_ for you to thank me." Beruka says.

"Hoho...so humble. I've always adored that about you." Camilla says, placing her hand atop Beruka's hair, running her fingers through it. She leans closer to the smaller girl.

"Perhaps I don't need to," She whispers, slowly untying Beruka's headband and placing a gentle kiss on her ear. "But I _want_ to." 

Another shiver. Camilla giggles.

"Sensitive aren't we?"

"This isn't an activity I engage in often." Beruka says.

"Ahah. A virgin then?"

Beruka is quiet. 

"It's alright sweetheart, no need to be embarrassed." Camilla says, gently taking Beruka's hand and placing it aside her breast.

"I'll be gentle."

Beruka inhales; slowly but sharply, tenderly squeezing the squishy flesh in her hand.

"...Such wonderful...assets. Befitting of a wonderful woman."

"You flatter me."

A pause.

"...Are you crying?"

"They're tears of joy, milady."  
\-------  
"I didn't take you for a begger." Camilla says, petting Beruka's head as she pants against her thigh. "Or a whiner."

Aside from the breathing, Beruka stays quiet.

"..My apologies." She says eventually, only _slightly_ embarrassed.

Camilla laughs.

"Don't apologize silly girl, I'd be more upset if you were stone faced the whole time!"

Beruka slowly closes her eyes.

"Milady?"

"Hmm?"

"....Thank you."

Camilla smiles, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

\----

"So." Selena says the next morning.

"I saw you leaving Lady's Camilla's room this morning...anything... _interesting_ happen to you last night?"

Beruka slowly sets her glass down; telling her the truth would be a dangerous game to play.

"...Nope."

Selena squints.

"She loves me more, ykno. I'm still her favorite."

"Hmmm."


End file.
